Can I really love someone back?
by Kaney
Summary: Percy Jackson a high schooler abandon by his parents and living alone, he never felt love as a kid can he trust that he can love someone back. Sorry suck at this


A/N: Guys this is my first fanfic so go easy on me ok? And sorry if this version of Percy and Annabeth is different from the books. Oh and no demi-god stuff just mortal life, and I be doing third person style for my stories but I may throw in some first person views If necessary  
_

It was one of those days, Percy got out of his bed, and today was a new day of a new year. Percy was expelled from his old school last year and was going to a new school for this year, but that feeling was quite normal to him, in the last 6 years he had changed 6 schools due to various reasons. Today was his first day of high school and this is how his morning started out.

Percy woke up at seven thirty in the morning, although his new high school Goode was a 10 minute walk from his house he didn't like the rush hour when school starts so he always came in few minutes before the first batch of students came in. He then went into the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth, take a bath and getting ready to go to school.

Times where different now, went Percy was younger every morning there would be the smell of breakfast in the air but now, it was quite. Percy mom had died when he has still small and his step father didn't like him a lot, so after his mom had died his step dad kick him out of the house.

Now he lived in a small apartment, his step dad still pays his rent and bills for him but that's so much he does for him now. Percy walked towards his fridge, took out a carton of milk and drank it, he never uses a cup for that at least not anymore.

From his small apartment he walked down, his apartment was on the 5th floor, and most of the time the elevator was out so walking down the stairs was much faster. Percy slowly walked towards his new school, the route to his school wasn't far. But Percy took his time anyway enjoy the scenery and the morning cool air, Manhattan was rarely this quite in the morning but sometimes it just was.

Without knowing, Percy had reached the school gates. No one was in yet, since it was only a quarter before eight the first batch of morning students are not even here yet, Percy walked towards the main office.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Jackson" An old teacher in a wheelchair asked. "Yes, I am sir" Percy replied, "We have been excepting you" The teacher said. "Excepting me?" Percy asked, "Yes, well I am Mr. Chiron, your step-father told us a lot about you". Percy rolled his eyes at that, "Mr. Chiron I am capable of living on my own" Percy said. "It's nothing about that come take a walk with me" Mr. Chiron said.

To his surprise Mr. Chiron was in a wheelchair, Mr. Chiron had led the way into the school field, Percy was following behind him. "What did you want to talk to me about Mr. Chiron" Percy asked in suspicion. "Your step-father said you had ADHD and Dyslexia so if you need anything just tell me ok?" "Ok, thanks Mr. Chiron"

Percy walked off to his new locker, put in the combination and stuff some of his stuff into it, he was checking his scheduled. He closed his locker door then walked of and then trouble had started, Percy accidently knocked into some girl. Both of them were on the floor, with books scatted all over the floor.

"I am so sorry" Percy said while still rubbing his head, "Sorry it's my fault" said in a girlish voice. When Percy stood up he only notice he had totally smacked into a girl, he squatted and helped the girl pick up her books. "Thank you" the girl said, both of them started to pick up her books. Once she got all her books together Percy stood up and said "Sorry about earlier, I didn't notice you", "It's ok, besides I haven't see you around here before". "I just transferred in "Percy said while scratching the back of his head. "My name is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase" She said, "Percy, Percy Jackson" Percy said back. "See you around Annabeth" Percy said, "Likewise" Annabeth said back

**Cutting to Percy's POV**

New day, new school and new worries, it's the first day of school only and I already made a mess. Well six year, six schools, my records bound to be nasty, being both ADHD and Dyslexia made studying very hard, all the words would fly around my head confusing me even more. And when it comes down to math it even more confusing as I see the numbers and formulas jumping around my head.

Well the first day won't be so bad, like always the first day is always nice. No one knows who I am yet and no friends, I always regretted making friends at school, none of them were nice to me and I had to leave by every school term.

I was heading to my first class of the day homeroom, since I don't know the layout of this school I had to go knock on every class door to ask. After awhile I found it, when I entered the class there was barely anyone inside, I took a seat at the back and waited for class to start.

**Cutting to Annabeth POV**

Stupid me, bumping into a guy like that, although he was nice… No, Annabeth all guys are the same, they use you then leave. It's always like that, I put all my extra books into the locker and proceeded to homeroom, as usually everybody was talking about me. Since I rank very low in the popularity poll, to say I was the bottom few. Then usual as usually Thalia, my best friend hugs me from behind

"Where have you been Annie" She said, "Don't call me Annie in public" I lashed back at her. "Chill, I was just joking" she answer back half smiling. "Whatever "then I started to smile. "What's with you today you look like something good had happen" She asked in a suspecting tone, "It's nothing you should know anyway" I made a face at her. "You met a guy didn't you, and a nice and or cute one" Thalia giving off her signature 'I know what you're thinking face'. "I tell you later at lunch, I promise but for now let's get to class" I tried to steer the conversation away and it worked somehow.

Both me and Thalia walked into homeroom together and to my surprise Percy was sitting at the back the class, I stopped at the door and started at him for a bit before I snapped back into reality and took a seat as usually Thalia took the seat right next to me. "Psst, Annie what's with that look you gave that guy just now" Thalia whispering at me, "It's nothing "I whispered back. Then Thalia stood up and walked over to Percy, I closed my eyes hopping that Thalia wouldn't do something embracing.

**Cutting back to Percy POV **

The class was slowly filling up with people, by the time it was eight most of the seats were filled with people, then a girl wearing full black, black shirt, black pants and black boots, walked straight up to me. "Sorry about this morning my clumsy friend Annabeth walked straight into you" She was smiling, feeling a little creped out I just simply said "It's ok, it was my fault to". "Ok then" she walked back to her seat, while that was a weird 30 seconds of my life. Annabeth was looking at me with 'so sorry about that' face, I shot back 'it's ok' face. And with that class started, class was boring as usual. Everybody came out and talked about their summer vacations, until it was my turn. Since I'm the new guy in the class everybody was curios, "Well I spent most of my holidays packing, since I moved half way across the state. I used to life in San Francisco until I came here and that's about it" then I sat down and let the next person continue. Then it was Annabeth's turn, let's see what you have been doing Ms. Chase, I dosed off after awhile her voice sounded like a song that slowly put me to sleep, well I dosed off for not too long seeing as there were still a lot of people in the classroom.

**And now back to Annabeth POV**

I told the class what I had done over the summer holidays and as per usually, nearly everyone dosed off. Percy was trying to stay awake, yes I shot a few glances at him every then and now, but being me I told Thalia. Then Thalia was silently screaming Annie has a crush, Annie has a crush like a kid, although there was something about him that was weird, sea green eyes and black raven hair. I would look short if I stood next to him and he did look pretty hot, what am I saying, get yourself together Annabeth you are a strong independent women you don't need some guy by your side, maybe ONE guy couldn't hurt… No, no, no what am I thinking, I can be dependent on a guy to do everything for me or can I? Maybe just this once I give in to my feelings , no I must not give in but on the other hand Thalia was been going out…

And again for the second time today I found myself on the floor again, just like this morning I ran into Percy again. "I am so sorry Percy, I wasn't looking where I was going" I said while trying to stand, "It's my fault too, sorry for knocking into you twice today" He held is hand out, without a second thought I held is hand and he pulled me up, lucky I was wearing jeans today or else it would have been embarrassing. "Annabeth how long do you intend to hold my hand?" He was panicking slightly, and for some strange reason that he looked really cute with that face. "Yea, sorry about that", I let go of his hand. "Hey, Percy" I was trying to hide my face since I knew I was blushing, "What is it Annabeth?" Obviously he had also tried to hide his face since he was also blushing. "Are you doing anything tomorrow after school?" Both of us had tried not to make eye contact, "Sure, so see you tomorrow?", he muttered out. "Sure" with that both of us walked of extremely fast.

I wasn't sure what had happened, one moment I ran into him the next moment I asked him out for drinks. I'm not sure what happened but my heart had never beaten so fast before, and whatever I'm feeling feels great. I don't want this feeling to end anytime soon

**Finally Back to Percy POV**

What a different way to start the school term, today was only my first day but it seems like I had already gotten myself a date, things are happening to fast, my brain can't keep up. One moment I had knocked into Annabeth the next thing she was holding my hand, then she freaked out slightly and just out of the blue asked me to go on a date.

Well it's not like I have anything else to do at home, since I have no family. I made my way back to my small apartment, home or really was it? Home is where you're loved, where family takes care of you. I never experience what love feels like and I doubt I would be able to return love to anyone else. The more I thought about the more depressed I felt, so I decided to take a walk to the beach. Although it was a long walk I didn't mind, the beach was the only place I could relax. I sat there till the sun began to set, the scenery was quite beautiful although I had no one to share it with it was ok. Maybe just maybe the next I'm here things would change for the better or the worse.

P.S : So what do you guys think about it? Please R&R and if you don't mind please click the favorite button or follow me thanks in advance- Kaney


End file.
